


New life

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/M, Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and Iris hold their newborn daughter and take her home





	New life

"You can do it Iris." Barry says to Iris. Iris had been in labor for nine hours. His pregnant wife had gone into labor at twelve and it was currently nine. Iris flops back onto the bed, the contraction finished for now. She looks tiredly at Barry. The doctor checks the position of the baby "she's begun to crown." The doctor tells them. "We're going to get to meet her in a few minutes." Barry says, choked up.

Fifteen minutes later, Iris is on her final push. "Push one final time!" The doctor says. Iris gathers her strength and pushes hard and screams. She feels a release of weight. Barry and Iris tense up as they listen for their baby's cry. After five minutes the baby finally cries. Barry will never forget the sound of her first cry. Barry looks at Iris. She has tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. Barry can feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

A few minutes later, the doctor deposits their baby girl into the arms of Iris. He moves into the bed beside her. The doctors leave the room to give the new parents some time alone with their baby. "Hi, I'm your mommy." Iris whispers. The little girl opens her eyes. Iris gasps, she has Barry's green eyes. "She has your eyes." Iris tears up again. Barry looks down at the little girl. She has Iris' skin but it's a little lighter. Her hair is still damp but Iris can tell that it's going to be curly.

"Can I hold her?" Barry whispers. "Yeah." Iris says and wipes the tears of her face. Barry gently takes the baby girl into his arms. Iris lays her head on Barry's shoulder and watches him. "Hi. I'm your daddy." Barry whispers. His smile widens and he feels tears drip down his cheeks. "We need to name her." He whispers. Iris smiles. "I've been thinking a lot about it." She says. Barry turns towards her. "I was thinking Nora Dawn Allen. In honor of your mom." I says softly. Barry can't help but smile. "You really want to name her after my mom?" He breathes. "Yes." Iris whispers.

His lips crash into hers and they share a deep kiss. "I like the name." He says after they finish kissing. Iris smiles widely. "But as a nickname we'll call her Dawn." He says. Iris nods. "That sounds nice." She says. Suddenly they both hear a knock at the door. Cisco and Joe walk in. "Joe's smile lightens up at he sees Dawn. "She's so little." Joe breathes. "She was seven pounds," Barry says. "Can I hold her?" Joe asks. "Sure." Barry hands her off to Joe. After Joe holds her, Cisco speaks up. "Can uncle Cisco hold her?" Cisco laughs. "Uncle Cisco?" Barry laughs. Iris laughs too.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Two days later they drive home. Barry decides to drive home from the hospital instead of running. Iris sits in the backseat with Dawn, who is asleep in the car seat. The car ride is quiet and he knows that is because Iris is carefully watching Dawn. He glances in the mirror and smiles when he sees Iris smiling at Dawn.

Their both glad to finally be back home. Barry opens the door and they take Dawn to the nursery. The nursery is pink and yellow and decorated with many dolls and has a bassinet and a baby monitor. "I need to feed her." Iris says. Barry nods. She hands Dawn to to Barry and takes off her shirt and un clips her bra. He hands Dawn back to Iris, smirking. "Shut up." She rolls her eyes when he finds her staring at her breasts. "I can't help it." He laughs. Iris punches him softly. He sits beside Iris as she puts Dawn to her breast. The baby sucks hungrily. Barry puts his arm around her and watches Dawn feed.

**-**

**-**

**-**

That night in bed, Barry wraps his arms around Iris. "I wish she'd stay little forever." Iris whispers. He notices the sad look on her face. "Hey we have eighteen years with her." Barry says. Iris smiles. "Thank you." She says. "For what?" Barry smiles. "For giving me everything I've ever wanted." She kisses him and Barry feels as if his life is complete.


End file.
